Revenge
by Kage Tenchino
Summary: Ever wonder what Heero does on his computer all day, well Duo plans on finding out! Oneshot Plz RR and no Flames


Title: Revenge  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humor  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind having Heero  
Synopsis: Ever wonder what Heero really does on his computer? Well Duo plans to find out

* * *

Duo was bored, he had already annoyed Wufei, and thankfully escaped the angry Chinese man's wrath or more importantly his sword. So now he was wandering around Quatre's huge mansion with nothing to do. Walking down one of the many halls, duo began to plan his next prank. Let's just say it involved a lot of bright colours, mostly pink as well as a certain 'perfect soldier'. As he walked down the hall his mind a cyclone of pranks, he realized just where exactly he was, right outside Heero's room. 

'Perfect' Duo thought to himself, as he eased the door open to spy Heero as usual, sitting in front of his computer typing away, with the screen as the only source of light in the room. Grinning to himself, Duo silently slipped into the room, the perfect opportunity to scare the Perfect soldier. As Duo began to slink across the room Heero closed the lid of his laptop slightly, as if to prevent anyone from seeing his work. Then in one swift motion he plucked his gun. No sooner than he had done this, Duo found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Hey Hee-man" Duo laughed nervously as he raised his hands in surrender, "Just checking up on you. You know seeing you were alright, but I can see that now so….Bye" Duo shouted as he speed from the dark room, his braid flailing behind him.

For the rest of the day, Duo avoided Heero like the plague. But as the day went on he began to wonder just what Heero had been up to. Usually when he went to annoy Heero, he would just point the gun. Never before had he bothered to conceal the screen of his laptop. What was Heero up to; well he was planning on finding out. Slipping off the couch Duo was about to head back up to his room to begin planning his attack. The doorbell rang, but before he could reach it Heero appeared at the door. Hiding behind one of the many pot plants the Quatre had decorating his house….er…mansion. Duo watched as a man passed Heero a box and got him to sign some paperwork. Then as quickly as the exchange had occurred the door was closed and Heero retreated back to his dark room. As Duo reached the hallway where Heero's room was he noticed Heero entered his room then seconds later re-emerged, without his computer, but box still in hand. Then he turned and headed away from Duo down the hallway.

"Now is my chance," Duo whispered to himself, as he promptly made his way across the hall and slipped into Heero's room. Looking around, Duo found the source of his curiosity, his prize. There on the desk was Heero's computer, all lit up and waiting for Duo.

"Excellent" he smiled sitting himself down at the desk. "Let's see then, a password" Duo smiled as he hacked into the computer, never once realized just how easy it was. Clicking open the computer's history what Duo saw shocked him.

"Hee-man's an E-Bay addict!" he exclaimed no for a moment believing his eyes. But there in front of his very eyes was a list a mile long full of E-bay web addresses. Once he had recovered from his shock Duo smiled, the prefect blackmail for the 'perfect soldier'. Printing the list off, Duo quickly slipped out the door and down the hall. Just as he thought he was home free, he ran straight into Heero and Wufei.

"Injustice Maxwell, watch where you're going!" cried Wufei, scowling at the braided mischief maker.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Hee-man," Duo said, holding down his laughter at what he had just found out.

"Hn" was all re got out of Heero, before Duo decided to make a quick get away. "You know I would love to stay and chat with you and Wu-man, but I got to fly, later" Duo yelled as he dashed down the hallway, away from the perfect solider and an indignant Wufei, who was screaming out death threats and mumbo jumbo about justice. He had done it, he was home free.

The next day, Duo was all but bouncing off the walls with excitement, planning what he could make Heero do now that he had such precious information. "I'll think about this in the shower," he smiled as he skipped into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Duo was done as skipped back out of the bathroom with the perfect plan. Just as he thought the day would go off without a hitch, he saw what was lying in the middle of his bed, a big brown box, a very familiar box, Heero's box. Cautiously making his way over to the box, duo opened the lid to find it was full of bathroom products, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste moisturizer.

"Hang on a minute, these are mine" he whispered, before racing back into the bathroom.

Down stairs, Heero and Wufei were sitting down to breakfast with Quatre and Trowa; just as breakfast was about to start a blood curdling scream ripped through the mansion. Causing Trowa and Quatre to jump, as they were about to get up and see the cause of the commotion, Heero spoke up, "Don't bother about it, you'll see soon enough" Then with a mysterious smirk and a quick glance at Wufei who silently placed a camera on the table, they settled back down to breakfast. Not a moment later, the doors crashed open, and there stood Duo, chest heaving and a hand over his heart like he had just had a heart attack. There was no question why he was in this state of frenzy, as the four soldiers looked up at him. Pink and purple hair, pale green skin, and as he opened his mouth, blue teeth. Smirking slightly Wufei deftly picked up the camera and snapped a good dozen pictures. Calmly picking up their now empty plates Heero and Wufei walked silently past the stunned Duo. As Heero past the stunned pilot he quickly plucked out the sheets of paper containing E-Bay addresses. Then waving the papers in Duo's comical face he whispered:

"It's called Revenge"

_Owari_

* * *

Done, so hope that you enjoyed it, now this is my first story so please be nice, plus I don't have anyone to check my work so if you want to help me and be my editor that would be awesome! Moving on, no Flames but creative criticism is always welcome 

**_Kage Tenchino_**


End file.
